Daddy Wasn't There
by BlackLynx17
Summary: This is a story about what could happen, but never would in my stories. I wrote this though and wanted to share it. In real life bad things happen, in fanfiction life bad things only happen sometimes. This is one of those sometimes stories.


**BlackLynx17: I was sitting through my college class when I thought up of this idea. I didn't know how it came to mind, I always discussed how this might happen to the two couple but I never put it into action. I finally did though. Love it, hate it, please review and tell me. It's sad and loving and I don't know how I was able to write this without breaking down. Maybe I came up with this idea because I'm reading a really depressing book in my English class, whatever. I would say enjoy this, but I'm not sure. You be the judge. Here we go.**

* * *

_**One-shot**_

_**Daddy Wasn't There**_

_**DoranboltxWendy**_

* * *

I first talked to Daddy on the phone when I was five years old. Mommy said I talked to Daddy a lot of times when I was younger, but I don't remember at all so it was sort of my first time. Daddy sounded really nice and laughed a lot. His laughter made me laugh a lot. He asked me about my Mommy, about my teddy bears, about my school. I told him I wasn't in school and Daddy laughed, he said of course not. Daddy told me he loved me and Mommy told me to say it back so I did.

"I love you Daddy."

Mommy took the phone from me and started talking to Daddy, kissing my forehead and cheeks and brushing my hair. When Mommy stopped talking to Daddy I asked her where he was? Mommy got really sad and held me in her arms, giving me a picture of her and Daddy together. I kept it under my pillow at night.

* * *

One day Mommy wasn't home when Daddy called. She went to the store to buy milk for me when I heard the phone ringing, promising me when to be right back. Mommy wasn't right back. I walked up to the phone and stared at it, pushing the green button.

"Hello?"

_"Ai?"_

"DADDY!" I cheered.

I remembered how Daddy sounds and this person was Daddy.

_"Hello baby, how are you?"_

"Good. Mommy's making a cake for me."

_"She is? What kind of cake?"_

"Chocolate!" I cheered again.

_"Yummy, my favorite. So Ai, where's your Mother?"_

"Mommy went to the store to get milk, she said she'd be right back."

_"Wendy, ugh. When did she leave?"_

"Uh... two minutes ago." I said looking at the clock.

_"Well that's not so bad. Do you want to stay on the phone with Daddy until Mommy comes back?"_

"Really? Yes! Yes! Yes!"

_"Hahaha, I'm sorry honey. I'll try to call more often, so tell me. What did you do today?"_

I told Daddy all about my day today and yesterday and the days before that. Daddy laughed and listened to me, Daddy was really nice. Daddy's always been really nice.

"Honey I'm home! Hon- Ai! Who are you on the phone with?!" Mommy yelled running into the room.

"Hi Mommy! Daddy, Mommy just came home." I said.

_"Really? Could I talk to her?"_

"Okay. Uh, I love you Daddy." I said.

_"I love you too Ai."_

Mommy took the phone from me and handed me the milk. I almost dropped it, but hugged it to my chest as I walked over to the refrigerator. The milk was cold and the refrigerator was even colder when I opened the door and placed the milk in there. When I walked back into the living room and saw Mommy crying.

"Mommy?" I called.

"Oh, hi Honey! Um, I'm going to go now, yeah. I love you too. Okay, come here Ai!" Mommy said

I walked over and grabbed the phone from Mommy.

"Hello?"

_"Hi Ai, goodbye baby."_

"Goodbye Daddy.

* * *

On my sixth birthday I got a present from Daddy. He bought me a white kitty doll with a pink bow on her tail, I named her Charlie. I was happy about the kitty, but I didn't want a doll from Daddy on my birthday. I wanted Daddy. I asked Mommy and she frowned at me and left the room. Grandma came and took care of me, I didn't understand. Mommy came back when I blew out my candles, she was video taping it. She told me to say hi Daddy to the camera so I did. I always do what Mommy tells me.

Daddy didn't call that day and I think Mommy was sad about that. I don't like it when Mommy's sad so I handed her the doll Daddy gave me. She cried and hugged me.

* * *

Whenever I talked about Daddy Mommy would get sad so I learned not to talk about Daddy. Instead I asked Grandma about Daddy, which she was happy to reply. She told me all about how Mommy and Daddy met and fell in love. When I asked Grandma where Daddy was, she told me he was in a far off place. I asked if Daddy was far off, why wasn't he here with me and Mommy? Didn't he love us? Grandma told me there was a reason. There are always reasons.

* * *

Mommy caught me staring at my friend's Mommy and Daddy. She looked at me and asked me what was wrong. I asked her where my Daddy was. Mommy gave me a frown and kissed my forehead, asking me if I wanted to meet Daddy.

"Yes, I want to meet the Daddy I'm suppose love so much."

Mommy gave me a strange look, "don't you love your Daddy?"

"I've never met Daddy like Mommy so I don't know."

Mommy cried and I started crying when Mommy started crying.

* * *

"Where are we going Mommy?" I asked playing with Charlie.

"We're going to visit Daddy, I think you're old enough to go see him now."

"Old enough? So I couldn't see Daddy before because I wasn't old enough?" I asked.

"Yes, but now you are. Just stay close to me Ai and remember to smile when you see Daddy."

"I will Mommy, I promise."

Mommy took me to this big castle, which she told me it wasn't a castle. It looked like a castle to me though so Mommy patted my head and let me call it a castle. We walked inside and Mommy started talking to strangers. I stood close by her like I was told to do and hid behind her legs, looking around. There were a lot of police men from my cartoons walking around. Some of them smiled sadly at me while others ignored me.

"Ai, come on now. Are you ready to meet Daddy?" Mommy asked.

"Yes." I said hugging Charlie.

"Alright, Daddy doesn't know you're coming though so let's make it a surprise okay?" Mommy asked.

I nodded and pressed a finger to my lips. Mommy held me tightly as we followed a police man through some doors into a large room that looked like a cafeteria. There were even more police men in here carrying toy guns from Power Rangers. I liked that show. It seemed everyone in here liked it as well, it seemed everyone liked the black ranger though. That was silly, the blue ranger was best. There were a lot of other people in the cafeteria, it wasn't just me and mommy. There were people just like Mommy and then there were people who weren't like Mommy or the police men, wearing zebra outfits. Did Daddy work at a zoo? Was that why he couldn't come home? Because he was working hard just like Mommy to buy food?

Mommy gasped and I looked up at her, seeing a smile. She started waving and I tried to see who she was waving at but couldn't. Mommy looked down and grabbed my hand, I hid before her as she tugged me along. I was about to meet my Daddy, I felt nervous though.

"Wendy."

Daddy sounded just like Daddy, I couldn't see him though because I was hiding under Mommy's dress.

"Doranbolt!" Mommy cried.

Doran? Bolt?

"Wendy, must you cry every time?"

"You know me, I'm sorry it's been so long."

"Wendy you just visited two weeks ago, it hasn't been that long."

"Well it feels like it."

Mommy and Daddy started laughing, I moved under Mommy's dress.

"Wendy, who's th-... is that-?"

I got scared, Daddy didn't seem to happy to see me.

"I thought we agreed-"

"She wanted to see you Doranbolt, she asked to see you."

"Oh... Ai?"

I hugged Mommy's legs even closer.

"Ai? Don't you want to meet Daddy?"

"Daddy sounds mad at me for coming." I said.

"Ai I'm not mad, just surprised."

"It was Mommy's fault! She said it was a surprise!"

Mommy and Daddy chuckled.

"Ai, I'd really like to see you. All I've seen were pictures of videos of you when you were younger, can I meet you?"

Daddy always had a kind voice. I came from underneath Mommy's dress and looked at Daddy.

"I've only seen your picture too." I mumbled.

Daddy laughed and smiled. He looked just like the picture under my pillow, just like him. I took a step closer to the table Daddy was sitting at.

"I see you got my present, did you like it?" Daddy asked.

I took a step closer and nodded.

"Yes, thank you. Her name is Charlie." I said.

A step closer.

"Really? Well it's nice to meet you Charlie." Daddy said.

I giggled and took a step closer. Mommy walked passed me, pushing me towards the table until we stood in front of it. She sat down next to Daddy and kissed him. They said I love you to each other and I got up on the bench too, slowly scooting over to Daddy. He was patient and smiled kindly at me. I scooted all the way over to his side and looked up at him, pressing Charlie against his cheek.

"Meow." I said.

Daddy chuckled and took Charlie, placing her on the table.

"Hello Charlie." He said.

Daddy had a nice voice and a very nice smile.

"You're pretty Daddy." I said looking at him.

"Thank you Ai, you're beautiful." Daddy said back to me.

I blushed, or at least I think I did. I see Mommy's cheeks turn red when she's talking to Daddy and I think my cheeks were red right now. Without thinking I jumped on Daddy's lap and wrapped my arms around his neck, taking a big inhale of his scent. So this is what Daddies smelled like.

"Hi Daddy." I mumbled.

"Hello beautiful."

Daddy hugged me close before letting me go. I leaned back a little and stared at Daddy, blinking at him. My hands reached for his face and I started feeling his cheeks and forehead, his eyebrows and his tiny hairs under his chin.

"Daddy, your chin is prickly." I said.

Daddy chuckled and grabbed my hand, kissing it. I giggled and looked over at Mommy, she didn't look very happy.

"Mommy! What's wrong?" I asked leaning over to her.

"Wendy?" Daddy asked.

Mommy shook her head, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing, it's nothing. I just love you two so much." She smiled through her tears.

Daddy leaned over and kissed her head, I leaned over too and kissed her cheek.

"I love you Mommy."

"I love you Wendy."

I looked back at Daddy and he smiled at me, placing his forehead against my own.

"I love you too Ai, very much."

Did I love Daddy? I think I did. Daddy was very nice and he loved me, he got me Charlie and he loved Mommy. He wasn't with Mommy and me though so I don't think he really loves us. I frowned and looked down.

"Ai?"

"Doranbolt-"

"Daddy don't you love Mommy and me?" I asked.

"Of course I do baby-"

"They why aren't you with us? Why are you here working at a zoo?" I asked.

Mommy snorted, she looked sad and was trying not to but she snorted. Daddy's eyes widened and he laughed, he looked sort of sad too though.

"Ai, I wish so much I could be with you and your Mother, but I can't right now." Daddy said.

"Well why not?" I pouted.

It was unfair! How come all of my friends got to hang out with their daddies and I didn't? Daddy looked sadly at me and I huffed.

"It's because of reasons right? Grandma told me." I pouted.

"Grandma Porly told you?" Daddy asked, surprised.

"Yeah, she said because of reasons and I can't know until I'm older."

"Oh... well Grandma Porly is right. One day though Ai I'll be home, and it'll be just the three of us."

"You promise Daddy?" I asked.

"I promise."

"Okay. I love Daddy very much, I don't like how he makes Mommy sad though so when you come back you have to get Mommy a lot of candy because candy makes me happy! I want candy too Daddy when you come back." I said hopping up and down on his lap.

"Alright, alright, I promise both you and Mommy some candy."

"Hooray!" I cheered leaning back.

I almost hit Charlie but Daddy caught me, pulling me back up. I smiled at Daddy and reached for his face again, touching his eyes.

"We have the same eye color Daddy." I said.

He pulled my hands away, "yeah, but you have Mommy's hair."

"I do."

Daddy smiled again and kissed my cheek. His hair tickled and I giggled. I talked to Daddy about a lot of things, my school, my friends, what Mommy cooks me for dinner and the bedtime stories she reads. Daddy tells me a bedtime story, though it wasn't my bedtime. It was so nice seeing Daddy, Mommy said we had to leave though when this person started yelling.

"I don't want to leave Daddy though." I said.

"I know honey, we'll visit him again though." Mommy told me.

I always do what Mommy says.

"Okay... bye Daddy." I said sadly.

Daddy looked sad as well and hugged me close, kissing my hair a lot.

"I love you so much Ai." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too Daddy, and so does Charlie." I said.

Mommy and Daddy kissed again, sharing some words before Daddy had to leave. I waved goodbye at Daddy, he didn't see it. Mommy tried to hide it but she was crying as we left, I think that's why she put me in the backseat instead of the front.

"Were you happy you saw your Father?"

"Yes, thank you Mommy. I love Daddy very much." I said.

"That's good. Daddy loves you very much as well."

* * *

Daddy was always happy when he saw Mommy and me, always smiling. I asked Mommy when his birthday was and she told me it was coming up soon. I told Mommy I wanted to make a cake for Daddy and she let me. It was ugly, Mommy said it looked beautiful though. Mommies are supposed to say that. We brought it to Daddy and I told him what Mommy said, Daddy laughed and told me it was beautiful. I'm started to think Daddies says whatever Mommies say. Mommy and Daddy kissed again while I ate cake, it was delicious.

Mommy and Daddy enjoyed it as well. I wished Daddy a happy birthday, he smiled and kissed me.

* * *

I no longer thought the place Daddy was at was a castle, I didn't know what else to think of it though. I saw a video in school showing a place that looked like where Daddy was staying, I didn't understand though. I overheard Mommy talking to Grandma in the kitchen.

"Wendy, you should tell her now."

"She's only 10 Grandma!"

"She's going to learn about these things though Wendy and it's best she hears it from you."

Mommy never told me anything. Mommy always visits Daddy twice a month, she only brings me along one time. Daddy sends me more things now that he's seen me, I want Daddy though. Charlie's old and I don't take her out as I used to, scared she'll fall apart. I always bring her when I visit Daddy though and wear an outfit he bought me. He seems happy when I do that.

One day at school someone asked me about Daddy, I didn't know what to say. I told them that Daddy worked at a zoo with zebra's, they didn't believe me. I told them again, they still didn't believe me. They called my Daddy's name and I went Power Ranger on them. Mommy had to pick me up from school, she was very disappointed with me. I tried to explain I was protecting Daddy and yet she didn't believe at me.

I yelled at Mommy. I didn't listen to her as I locked myself in my room. I planned on staying there until the phone rang, somehow I knew it was Daddy. I hoped it was Daddy. It was when Mommy knocked on my door, telling me Daddy wanted to talk to me.

"Leave it on the floor!" I yelled at her.

"Ai-"

"No!"

Mommy sighed and I heard her footsteps down the hall. I walked over to my door and peeked out of it, grabbing the phone from the ground and relocking it.

"Hi Daddy." I said.

_"Hi baby. Mommy tells me you're not talking to her."_

"Mommy got mad and didn't believe me."

_"Aw Ai, I'm sure Mommy didn't mean to. Tell me what happened."_

I told Daddy what happened, he laughed.

_"Why did you tell them I worked at a zoo?!"_

"Because you wear black and white stripes, like a zebra. I've only ever seen zebra's at the zoo, can you take me to the zoo Daddy when you come home?"

_"Of course. Maybe Mommy was mad at you because she was scared you were going to get hurt."_

"I didn't though, I hurt that girl. I remembered what you taught me." I said fisting my hands.

_"Good girl, but it's not nice to hurt people Ai. What if they hurt you instead? How would you think Mommy would feel? How do you think their parents feel when they heard you made their child cry? I was scared when Mommy told me you got in a fight today."_

... I opened my door and walked downstairs, finding Mommy hugging a pillow on the couch.

_"Ai? Are you there?"_

"I'm sorry Mommy." I said.

"Aw Ai!" Mommy started crying.

I ran into Mommy's arms and cried with her, apologizing again and again. Daddy laughed in my ear and told me he loved us, I told Mommy that. She sat with me as I talked about to Daddy, running her fingers through my hair. If I closed my eyes I could imagine Daddy sitting with us instead of talking on the phone with him.

"I love you Daddy."

_"I love you too Ai."_

* * *

Mommy was happy one day, really happy. She told Daddy might be able to come home soon which made me really happy. While she danced around in the living room I walked upstairs to Mommy's and Daddy's room and went through Daddy's stuff. He had a lot of clothes and watches and books with no pictures. Sometimes I see Mommy sleeping with Daddy's shirt or jacket in her arms, I sleep with Daddy's stuff too sometimes. Daddy's clothes smell exactly like Daddy.

I miss my Daddy. I hope he comes home soon, I want to show him my room and my school and my friends.

* * *

When children mean soon, they think days or weeks or sometimes even a month away. When adults mean soon, they mean years. Daddy wasn't there when I graduated elementary, Mommy taped it though and told me we'd show it to him next time we visited. It wasn't the same. One month I didn't want to visit Daddy, I didn't know why. I pretended to be sick and Mommy called Grandma to watch me. She came home hours later with a video of Daddy talking to me. I cried and apologized to TV Daddy, I didn't mean to not go.

Middle school was different from high school. I still had all my old friends, but I learned new things. I learned Daddy didn't work at a zoo. I learned those police men didn't dress up as Power Rangers. Daddy was in the big house. Two police officers came to my class and talked to us about prison, I cried before they finished and got sent to the nurse's office. Mommy and Grandma came to pick me up, I remember Grandma saying.

"I told you dear."

Mommy offered to talk to me but I didn't want to hear it. I wanted to believe in my childhood fantasy so a while longer, so I did. Next time we visited Daddy though I was scared. I couldn't miss again though because I felt so horrible about it so I went. I hid behind Mommy like I did the first day and started crying whenever anyone got to close. Daddy asked what was wrong but I hugged him and stayed in his chest for the whole visit. Daddy loved me very much. I loved Daddy too, no matter what.

* * *

Daddy was in the slammer. I accepted that now, I was ready to hear the truth. I asked Mommy about it, she told me the truth. Daddy was Mommy's teacher in high school, the place I'll be going to once I graduate. Daddy and Mommy fell in love there and started dating. They weren't allowed to do that though so the police came and took Daddy away from Mommy. Mommy pleaded that Daddy did nothing wrong but the judge didn't care, it was bad in his eyes so he sent Daddy to jail. Mommy didn't know she was with me when Daddy got sent away. Mommy had me without Daddy and Daddy made sure Mommy was taken care of, even if he wasn't there.

Mommy cried at the end of the story, but I thought it was unfair. How dare this judge take Daddy away from me! He was mine! I loved my Daddy! He wasn't a criminal! All he did was love Mommy! Mommy smiled through her tears, she told me Daddy might be able to come home soon. I told her that she told me that Daddy was coming home soon, there was no might when she told me a year ago. Mommy said might this time. I didn't like the word might.

* * *

People ask me about Daddy, I don't tell them. They wouldn't understand, only my three best friends do. I tell Daddy one day I think a boy is cute, Daddy gets mad and Mommy laughs. If Mommy's laughing then Daddy's not angry and I laugh too. Daddy tells me to stay away from boys. I listen to Mommy so I listen to Daddy as well and tell him I will. Daddy smiles and nods his head, stroking my hair. I reach up and stroke Daddy's hair and I see a scar. I ask what it is. Daddy doesn't answer. Mommy doesn't answer. I guess that was a question I wasn't suppose to ask so instead I switch it over to Charlie.

Daddy says Charlie is getting old and asks me if I want a new doll, I tell him no. I love Charlie. Daddy doesn't listen. On my next birthday I get a present with holes in it. Mommy tells me not to shake the box. Daddy wrote on the card happy birthday, I love you Ai. There's a kitty in there, a white kitty with a pink bow on her tail.

I name her Charlie. She is Charlie.

Daddy wasn't able to call on my birthday, the next time he calls though I don't let Mommy talk to him. I thank him over and over again for Charlie 2. Daddy tells me he loves me.

I love Daddy.

* * *

I'm older now. No one calls their parents Mommy or Daddy but I still do, I love my Mommy and Daddy. I become a women. Daddy gets sad when he hears this and I promise him I'll always be his little girl. Charlie gets bigger. She's bigger then her doll, I try to bring Charlie to visit but Mommy says it's not allowed. I show Daddy hundreds of pictures of her and me together. I start to read more. Daddy has a big collection of fairy tales and Mommy tells me it's because he was an English teacher. I love English. I read the books, I decide I want to become an English teacher. Daddy laughs when I tell him and tells me I can be whatever I want, but if I want to be that he'll help me.

I start doing English things. I read more, I improve my vocabulary, I start writing to Daddy, I drink English tea, Daddy writes back to me. I like Daddy's handwriting, it looks better than mine. I started practicing my writing and my cursive, Daddy loves me very much. I love Daddy as well. I start to keep a book, a book about all the things Daddy promises to do with me when he comes home. Some of the things are for little girls, I don't care though. I plan on doing everything with Daddy.

* * *

I get in trouble at school, Mommy misses visiting Daddy because of me. I feel bad. My friend accidently told someone Daddy was in jail, I forgave her. The person told everyone, I beat her up for calling my Daddy a criminal. When I come back to school she calls me a criminal, like Father like Daughter. I thank her for that, she doesn't understand. Of course she doesn't, I love Daddy. If she says I'm like Daddy then I'm happy to hear that.

Daddy's worried when he doesn't see Mommy and calls. Mommy's at school with me and doesn't answer. Daddy's worried. I feel bad because it's my fault, it's mine. He's relieved we answer when he calls a few days later, he asks what happened. I beg Mommy not to tell but she does anyway, I know Daddy's disappointed with me. I talk to Daddy and he doesn't mention anything, he asks me about my day. I love my Daddy. He's sometimes cooler than Mommy... sometimes.

School turned weird when I return. People look at me differently, my friends tell me not to care. I don't. They act mean to me though and it's hard not to care about that. The teachers don't care, they move me to the back of the class so I don't bother the others. It seems I'm not their favorite student anymore. It takes Mommy two weeks to find out, I tried my best to hide it. She confronts the school and teachers about it, they make Mommy cry. I get my revenge from my new friends, I key their cars. My new friends take the blame for me when they try to pin it on me, I love my new friends.

Mommy cries and cries and doesn't answer Daddy's phone calls for a week. I answer all of them. I tell Daddy Mommy doesn't want to talk to her, tell him the reason. He tells me to tell Mommy he loves her, I do. Mommy doesn't respond, I tell Daddy she says it back. I think Daddy knows because he tells me thank you. The day comes when we're supposed to visit Daddy, Mommy's not dressed. She doesn't want to see Daddy, mumbles some about 13 years. I beg her to take me, she doesn't leave the car. I have to go to the prison myself. I make myself believe it's a castle, I've been here plenty of times to know what to do. The guards know me and let me in, they're nice to me.

Daddy wonders where Mommy is, I lie and tell her she's sick and Grandma took me. He asks where's Grandma? I lie and say she's car sick. Daddy thanks me and hugs me, he knows I'm lying. I talk to Daddy, tell him about my new friends. He both praises and scolds me for doing what I did. He likes my new friends. He doesn't like how their boys. I kiss Daddy. Mommy comes in later to see us. She apologizes, not looking Daddy in the eye. Daddy apologizes. I'm the only one who talks. Daddy tries to kiss Mommy when we have to leave, she lets him. She doesn't want to leave him, the policemen makes her. Daddy gets mad they touch Mommy and shoves them off her, the police men get mad at Daddy.

I'll never forget what they did to Daddy.

* * *

One day I see Mommy looking through an old photo album. I sit down next to her and hug her, she blames herself. She tells me Daddy would have been here if it wasn't for her, I don't blame her. Daddy doesn't either. We love Mommy. Mommy loves us. She laughs as she tells me stories about Daddy and their friends, I smile for Mommy. She really loves Daddy. I don't really love anyone, though I think I like someone. Daddy told me to stay away from boys though so I don't do anything about it. One day Mommy gets a scary letter, it looked like it was from Daddy but it was for Mommy. Daddy doesn't send Mommy letters, only me. It's bad news. Daddy's being transferred to another jail, Mommy cries and blames herself.

No more visits.

Daddy doesn't blame her, Mommy cries. I sit in the room listening to them talk in secret. Mommy tells Daddy they'll move, Daddy doesn't want that. He cares about me, he knows I love this town. I don't love it as much as you I want to tell him. Daddy tells Mommy to forget about him, Mommy says she'll never be able to do that. They're silent. I get off the phone. Daddy leaves. I don't see him anymore but he calls and writes.

I turn 14.

* * *

We visit Daddy on my birthday. I didn't want a party or presents, all I wanted was to visit Daddy. We could have visit Daddy before but he said not to waste the money. Mommy listens, I don't care. I tell Mommy that's all I want for my birthday. My friends understand and help, they give me money. I love them. They love me. Mommy loves me so we go, I know she wanted to see Daddy as well so I let Mommy see him the whole day. She doesn't let me, I force her, she doesn't budge. We see Daddy together and I'm happy and mad about it, Daddy doesn't believe his eyes. He cries. I've never seen Daddy cry, I cry. Daddy wishes me happy birthday and kisses me. I tell him I love him. I leave after so Mommy and Daddy can be together and wait in the car.

I find a cupcake Mommy had hidden in the car for me. I light the candle on it and make a wish.

I wish Daddy would come home.

* * *

I go to my first school dance without Daddy. It's weird, Daddy doesn't like I'm going with a boy. I tell him he's just a friend and keep it secret that I might like him. I still listen to Daddy about staying away from boys. It was fun. Mommy tells me about her school dances with Daddy when I come home. I fall asleep listening to the stories. Things are different now. Mommy changed the house... it looks weird. Charlie doesn't like it either, she stays in my room where it's the same. Mommy doesn't tell me why she changes things, she just does them.

Mommy got another car. I tell her I can't drive, she tells me I'll learn. I tell her I'm 14. She tells me I'm 14 and 1/2. I think I stopped listening to Mommy when I turned 14 and 1/2. I wonder how we can afford a car. I wondered how we afford the house we lived in, weren't houses expensive? Mommy tells me this was Daddy's house, I scream at her for changing Daddy's house. She tries to calm me down, I don't listen. Daddy calls, he always calls at the right time. I yell at him to yell at Mommy to change the house back. Daddy calms me down, tells me he doesn't mind. I tell him I mind. He laughs, I tell him it's not funny. Mommy's smiling at me, I try not to laugh. Somehow I forgive her, I still want the house the same.

Daddy convinces Mommy to move the furniture to my room, the ones that will fit. I know have a sofa, a coffee table, a nightstand and a TV stand with no TV in my room. Not everything could fit, Mommy sells the rest. I thank Daddy and he tells me he loves me. I love him back. Always.

* * *

Mommy keeps changing, maybe not things but she's changing. She's happy, she bright, she's glowing. I suspect she's cheating on Daddy and follow her. I only get to the car until she drives off, I can't run after a car. I wait for Mommy to come home and confront her, she plays dumb. I tell her my evidence, she laughs. I scream and cry, I cry more often now, I blame Mommy. Daddy tells me she was a crybaby in high school, I'm a crybaby now. Mommy tells me she only loves Daddy, she convinces me that. I see hurt in Mommy's eyes and apologize, she forgives me. I keep a close eye on her and try to fort off men when we go out.

I notice the ring on Mommy's finger, I ask her about it. She smiles and tells me Mommy is married to Daddy. I didn't know that. I just thought Mommy and Daddy were together. I trust Mommy won't cheat on Daddy anymore.

* * *

Daddy stops calling. Daddy stops writing letters. I think something is wrong, Mommy doesn't worry though. I know something is wrong, Mommy doesn't believe me. Fine. I take my piggy bank and lock Charlie in a cage, we're going to visit Daddy. My friend's Mommy gives us a ride, my Mommy catches up at the station. She yells at me, my friend's Mommy yells at my friend. I cry and scream at Mommy that she doesn't care about Daddy anymore. The car ride home is silent. My car I can't drive is parked in the driveway when we return, it was parked in the garage before. I don't understand.

Mommy let's Charlie free and I grab Mommy's hand, telling her not to go into the house. Mommy laughs at me and goes anyway. I watch her walk in before walking after her myself. I don't believe who I find inside. Daddy's sitting on the couch watching TV. He looks up and smiles at us, reaching beside him and pulling up two bags of candy.

"I remembered." He smiled.

"Daddy?" I start to cry.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Mommy said.

"Wendy if I dislike surprises, it should be no surprise that Ai does too."

"Are you home Daddy?" I ask through my tears.

"Yes, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you or your Mother every again."

I can't stop the tears, I hug Daddy with all my might. He hugs me back and whispers he loves me, Mommy joins the hug and so does Charlie. I sleep in the same bed as Mommy and Daddy when we return from the zoo. The next night I'm forced to sleep over a friends house or Grandma's. I pick Grandma's, she bakes me pie. I bake Daddy pie and bring it to him the next day, they never kick me out again. Daddy starts living with us, Daddy starts eating breakfast and dinner with us, Daddy starts playing with me, Daddy starts teaching me to drive, Daddy starts going to my school plays, Daddy sees me graduate middle school, Daddy sees me have my first boyfriend. I guess I stopped listening to Daddy at 16.

Daddy loves me very much.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Ai, I'm so sorry." Daddy nearly cries one night as he reads me a bedtime story.

"That's alright Daddy, you're here for me now and you're never leaving again, right?"

"I promise."

"There's nothing to be sorry about then."

Daddy kisses my forehead and tucks me in.

"You've grown into such a fine young lady." He tells me.

"I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Ai."

Daddy wasn't there for the first 14 years of my life, he was there for the rest of my life though.

Daddy was always there from then on.


End file.
